Somewhere In Time
by Shawn Scialo
Summary: A battlestar version inspired by the movie starring Jane Seymour & Christopher Reeve
1. Default Chapter

Battlestar Galactica: Somewhere In Time  
  
By Shawn L. Scialo  
  
(Inspired by the Motion Picture "Somewhere In Time" starring Christopher Reeve and Jane Seymour)  
  
*A snippet of a speech given by Adama in this story is borrowed from the novelization of "The Tombs of Kobol". I just thought that it was fascinating and added some historical background for the Colonies as well as some interesting foreshadowing. Trust me. (  
  
Chapter One  
  
The main gambling den of the Rising Star bustled with its' typically raucous energy provided by hundreds of enthusiastic patrons. The bells and whistles of chancery machines provided a steady hum over the occasional screams of both joy and disappointment coming from the Colonials here to enjoy their leisure period. Viper Pilots were represented in exceptionally large numbers this night as Blue Squadron enjoyed their first furlough in over a quarter yahren.  
  
There was a clear division of the Colonial people though. The young space-born generation that had never known their home worlds partied like there was no tomorrow. To them, the coming holiday was just a great excuse to indulge themselves. Their elders, meanwhile, where noticeably more subdued. Oh, they were enjoying themselves, but they just couldn't allow themselves to let loose so close to the 25th anniversary of the Holocaust.  
  
As usual, of late, Colonel Apollo was in a bit of a funk. Friends and family alike had been worried about him for some time now. He just wasn't himself. Of course, many men and women throughout the fleet were experiencing some form of depression as the dreaded anniversary date approached.  
  
Captain Starbuck was an exception. Starbuck was as happy as a daggit puppy playing with a Triad ball made of fresh Mushies. He had just been sealed to Cassiopeia a Secton earlier and despite the fact that he had seemingly tried to avoid career advancement most of his life, he had just been promoted to the rank of Captain. Earlier in the day, he had received his Captain's insignia from Colonel Apollo, the man he was replacing as Strike Leader of Galactica. Starbuck was on a roll and he had begged his lifelong best friend to join him in celebrating by whooping it up all night on the Rising Star.  
  
"Ya' know buddy, this reminds me of the old days", sighed Starbuck as he pulled his latest winnings from the center of the Pyramid table.  
  
"Yeah", slurred Apollo as he took another sip of his ambrosia.  
  
The dealer pulled Apollo's cubits' away and began to shuffle a new deck of cards. Starbuck extinguished his fumerello stub, and then quickly ignited a new cigar. He starred at the fumerello a long moment before pressing it against his lips.  
  
"This reminds me of Boom-Boom", sighed Starbuck in a somber tone. "He made one heck of a frakkin' fumerello mixture."  
  
"Starbuck", said a suddenly alert Apollo. "Do you realize that Boomer's been gone for almost 5 yahrens now?"  
  
"I know", said Starbuck. "Sometimes it feels like yesterday, others it feels like a millennium. I mean---where has the time gone?"  
  
"Time. It feels like a predator hunting us all down", offered Apollo. "Boomer, Jolly, Greenbean, Bojay---none of them made it. How come we're still here?"  
  
"You have the protective aura of Starbuck around you, my friend", said Starbuck with a smile.  
  
Two more players sat down to join Starbuck and Apollo. One was an elderly man, probably President Adama's age; while the other was a mature woman probably in her middle- aged yahrens. This new development left Starbuck slightly annoyed. He had enjoyed the tranquility of having the Pyramid table all to themselves. Apollo was a little more cordial, offering each new player a friendly hello.  
  
"Time is many things, Colonel Apollo. A predator, a protector---even a teacher", said the woman to Apollo.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Apollo. "You do look very familiar to me."  
  
"No. But I know you. I feel you", answered the woman.  
  
Starbuck rolled his eyes at Apollo, even though his friend was facing the other way and could not see him do it.  
  
"Ma'am, you have me at a disadvantage", said a confused Apollo patiently. "You are?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Colonel", said the woman as she extended her hand. "My name is Lyra. I hail from Caprica and am currently billeted on board the freighter, Capricorn One."  
  
"I see", interrupted Starbuck. "My name is---"  
  
"Starbuck. Captain Starbuck", said Lyra.  
  
Apollo and Starbuck exchanged puzzled glances. Who in the world was this woman?  
  
"You should see your faces", laughed Lyra. "As it happens, I am a clairvoyant. However, I certainly do not need to be touched to know you two gentlemen. I mean---you are both somewhat celebrities amongst our people."  
  
"Clairvoyant, huh?" said an unimpressed Starbuck.  
  
"Please place your bets", said the dealer.  
  
Starbuck and the dealer, a short pudgy man, shared a moment of clairvoyance themselves. Neither one believed the woman's boast. Why else would they continue to let her play? Wouldn't she be able to read the cards before they were dealt?  
  
Each player flipped several cubits on the table. The old man played it pretty conservative. Starbuck, ever confident, offered up what looked like half a sectons' pay. Apollo played the minimum allowed at this particular table. Lyra reached into her purse and pulled out a large bag. She quickly emptied its' contents onto the table. Hundreds of Cubits poured out, followed by a loud thud. The thud came courtesy of a large, golden amulet that was five times the size of a cubit. The dealer quickly scooped up the amulet, tested it on his scanner, and placed it back in Lyra's pile. Apparently, it was of good grade.  
  
The hand played out fairly quickly. Starbuck began to sweat profusely as it became obvious that he would have little chance to win. Apollo, meanwhile, began to sober up as his confidence level soared. He was one lucky card away from a perfect Pyramid! Lyra barely looking at her cards, smiled at Apollo.  
  
"Colonel, it's to you", said the dealer.  
  
"I call", said Apollo confidently.  
  
All four players laid their cards out on the table. The dealer then gave each player their final card. When Apollo received his card, Starbuck and the old man both hit the table in disgust. Lyra smiled.  
  
"A perfect Pyramid! Winner!" exclaimed the dealer.  
  
"Congratulations, Colonel", smiled Lyra. "Use my gift well."  
  
Apollo returned Lyra's smile, even though he had no idea what she was really talking about. As he pulled his winnings in, he felt a hard slap on his back.  
  
"Hey! Not bad, pop!" exclaimed Troy.  
  
"Hey, Boxey!" exclaimed Starbuck. "Your old man is suddenly the second coming of Chameleon."  
  
Apollo swiveled his chair around to face his only son, Serina's son. Boxey had grown into a fine young man. He was, of course, now a warrior who had long ago dropped the nickname Boxey in favor of his given Kobolian name, Troy. Troy had been raised by Apollo on the Galactica ever since he was seven yahrens old. The boy who had grown into a talented 32- yahren old fighter pilot adored his stepfather but he clearly had the blood of Serina running through his veins. In fact, he looked so much like her that it sometimes upset Apollo to study his own son's face too closely.  
  
Serina had been prevalent in Apollo's thoughts for some time now. Really, ever since he had decided that he would ask Sheba to Seal with him. Although he had made the decision with his heart, his head had not allowed him to actually pop the question yet. For her part, Sheba had been more than patient. On more than one occasion through the yahrens, she had broken up with Apollo because of his inability to commit. He felt that if he didn't ask her to marry him soon, he might just lose her forever.  
  
"Your uncle Starbuck is overstating things a tad, as usual", said Apollo with a smile. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Me? Oh, you know. Just clowning around with the fella's", answered Troy.  
  
Apollo continued to secure his winnings in every available pocket on his uniform. Finally, only the strange amulet was left. It was clearly too big to fit anywhere on his person.  
  
"What the frak is that?" asked Troy a bit loudly.  
  
"Some ancient artifact he won from some old fossil", quipped Starbuck.  
  
Starbuck's sarcasm about the strange woman reminded Apollo that he had lost track of her after his winning hand. His eyes darted from one Chancery table to the next. She was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Something wrong dad?" asked Troy.  
  
"No. I just don't feel right about keeping this amulet. It looks like something that could be a family heir-loom", explained Apollo.  
  
"Well, you could do one of two things", offered Starbuck as he puffed away on his fumerello. "You could give it to me since I've nearly lost my shirt tonight---"  
  
"Or?" said Apollo playfully.  
  
"Or tomorrow, we can check fleet records pertaining to citizens stationed on Capricorn One, track down this loon, and give her her fancy medallion back", said Starbuck reluctantly.  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed Troy as he pulled his father towards the door. "In the meantime, the night is still young and the Miss Rag-Tag fleet pageant is about to begin! Let's go!!!"  
  
"Boxey! That pageant is totally degrading to women", argued Apollo. "I'm the Galactica's XO. I couldn't possibly attend something like that."  
  
"You're right, dad. I don't know what I was thinking", said an apologetic Troy. "Starbuck? You still game?"  
  
"Lead the way, nephew!" Starbuck answered with a grin.  
  
Apollo shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Have a good night buddy!" shouted Starbuck.  
  
Shortly after being abandoned by Starbuck and Troy, Apollo found himself alone in his quarters on the Galactica. He changed rather lazily before falling into his bunk. He laid there for several centons just staring at the ceiling before slowly turning his head to view the amulet. He had placed it on an endtable on the other side of the room. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that the thing had a strange white glow emitting from it. His ears buzzed and somehow he knew it was due to the amulet in some way, shape or form.  
  
Suddenly, Apollo felt sleepy-dizzy even. He closed his eyes but for a micron. When he opened them again, he could not believe his eyes. His heart pounded through his chest. He blinked once hard, trying to get his bearings. He was no longer on the Galactica. He was on a planet! It was broad daylight on what looked to be a gorgeous summer day.  
  
"What the frak! Can I be dreaming?" he said aloud to himself.  
  
Apollo was sitting in the middle of a large, open field in what could possibly be a park of some kind. He rose slowly from the blanket he was sitting on and carefully studied the area. In the distance, he could see a skyline. He immediately recognized it. It was Caprica City!  
  
Somehow, Apollo was back on Caprica!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. chapter2

Somewhere In Time: Chapter Two  
  
Apollo walked the streets of Caprica City completely befuddled. If this was a dream, it was the most incredibly realistic dream of his entire life. He could feel the cool breeze as a wind blew through the downtown area. The Caprican sun pelted his face like angry hornets and he could smell the tasty foods of Caprican vendors cooking on every street corner. Not knowing what action to take, Apollo headed towards the large Pyramid at the end of the street. It was the capital building, which housed the governing body of their civilization, the Council of the Twelve.  
  
As he made his way down the long winding street, he took note of the throngs of seemingly regular citizens going about their business. This couldn't possibly be the post-apocalyptic Colonies. Hover-mobiles raced to and fro both on and above the streets of downtown Caprica-City. Apollo glanced skyward several times, trying to soak up this vision of a dream. He didn't want to forget a single building or person when he eventually awoke.  
  
The buildings reached up into the sky so high that they could seemingly touch the outer atmosphere. Apollo was so pre-occupied admiring the city skyline that he was practically unaware of the people he would occasionally bump into. That is, until he stepped roughly into one-woman head on. Startled, he stepped back while reaching out to the woman to make sure she was ok.  
  
"Excuse me---I'm so sorry. I didn't---"  
  
The woman looked directly into Apollo's eyes with a seemingly blank, lifeless stare. Apollo was shocked when he finally focused on her face. It was Lyra, the woman he won the amulet from on the Rising Star. Before he could react, Lyra disappeared into the crowd. Apollo chased after her, but the thousands of Caprican's on the busy city street seemingly swallowed her up. She was gone.  
  
"Lyra!!!" cried Apollo in vain.  
  
Apollo hesitated several moments while trying to decide what to do. He decided to continue on his original heading, towards the Capital Pyramid. He didn't know where else to go. He began to think ahead now. If he didn't find the answers he needed at the Pyramid, then maybe he would head for home, his Caprican home that is.  
  
Sheba knocked again and again but there was no answer. Surely Apollo had returned to Galactica after leaving Starbuck and Troy on the Rising Star. Reluctantly, Sheba pulled a copy of Apollo's servo-key from her battle-jacket, slid it into place and waited for the doors to slide open. After a quick security check, the computer opened Apollo's quarters. Sheba entered hesitantly as the lights automatically activated.  
  
"Apollo? Are you in here?" she asked aloud.  
  
Glancing at Apollo's bunk, she could see that it was not made up. He had either tried to bed down at one point tonight or maybe he had never made his bed today at all. No, she thought. Not Apollo. He hated clutter.  
  
"Where in the Twelve Worlds are you Colonel Apollo?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter3

Somewhere In Time: Chapter Three  
  
"Yes, cadet Karibdis, isn't it? You were asking about Kobol and my feeling that it did exist?" uttered the Commander in more of a statement than a question.  
  
Apollo couldn't believe his eyes. He had made his way through the Capital building and found himself on the campus of the Colonial Warriors Academy. He decided to check out a large lecture that advertised on the door that the guest speaker was the legendary Commander of the Battlestar Galactica. At the base of the large assembly hall stood his father, Commander William Adama. This Adama, however, was a much younger version of the man he now knew as the President of the Council of the Twelve for the fugitive fleet. This Adama appeared to be 25 to 30 yahrens younger than his father truly was. Apollo scanned the room, searching out the student his father was now addressing.  
  
Near the very top row of the lecture hall, sat the cockiest and boldest cadet of the current class of seniors. His name, Karibdis Khatar, seemed to fit the unattractive young man perfectly. Pleased and confidant in his line of questioning, Karibdis smiled at the monitor in front of him. Each cadet in the hall had a monitor, which was attached to the seat in front of him or her that now displayed the mischievous grin of the smug Karibdis.  
  
"Yes, sir", replies Karibdis as he sat up in his seat. "Since this is usually a History of the Colonies class, how can you include this material?"  
  
Karibdis noticed the heads of many of his classmates nodding in agreement. This fact filled him with even more bravado.  
  
"It seems to me that you are mixing our historical facts with our childhood mythologies and fairy tales", Karibdis said with authority.  
  
Many cadets could not contain their laughter at their fellow classmates reference to fairy tales, especially when considering whom he was saying this to.  
  
Karibdis continued, "Do you actually believe in the Koboliana and it's doctrines? If so, how? Blind faith? Because, there is no proof."  
  
Scattered applause in support of Karibdis echoed through the chamber while many other students booed the rudeness of the line of questioning. Monitors throughout the class now switched to the unaffected face of Commander Adama. Speaking into his microphone, the commanders voice seemed calm and pleasant.  
  
"Yes, faith. Is there anything wrong with that?" said Adama.  
  
Many students now cheered the Colonial hero, while the Karibdis supporters merely shook their heads or whispered gossip amongst themselves.  
  
Karibdis stared blankly at the image of the commander as the war veteran continued. "Over 58% of our people in the twelve worlds follow the scriptures in the Book of the Word and attend Temple every secton."  
  
The triad ball was back in the court of Karibdis now and he refused to back down to his elder. "There's nothing wrong with faith, at least when you're right. That's the trouble with it. For it to work out properly, you have to be right."  
  
Apollo found this all very fascinating but he was still unnerved by the idea that he had somehow been displaced in time and space. He needed answers and maybe his father was just the man to give them to him. He slowly made his way down a flight of stairs in the far corner of the gigantic room.  
  
Meanwhile, in another far corner of the lecture hall, Count Gauis Baltar stood next to the history teacher, intently listening to the debate.  
  
"What is the young man's designation?" asked the count.  
  
"Karibdis?" answered the teacher as he checked his hand held student index. "Ah.he's a fighter pilot. One of our best too. He's not much of a bookworm, though. He thinks he knows everything."  
  
"He'll do fine", said Gauis with a smile.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Oh, I'm in need of a personal shuttle pilot. I've been interviewing for sectons but I have had no luck at all. Perhaps this cadet would be interested? He is graduating, is he not?" said Gauis in a most innocent tone.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'll be glad to introduce you", responded the teacher.  
  
Gauis Baltar, the self-proclaimed count, left the hall as Commander Adama continued his discussion with the brash student.  
  
"I can see that you are a skeptic, Karibdis", said Adama with the most pleasant smile and tone. "I will need to expand this topic a little more for you?"  
  
In the front row, Zachary Adama, a graduating senior himself and the youngest son of William Adama, slumped ever deeper into his seat and rubbed his eyes nervously. Father was not going to let this go and I want to die were the thoughts going through the young mans mind.  
  
"That will be necessary, yes", answered Karibdis triumphantly.  
  
"So be it. What do you know of Kobol?"  
  
"Not much", Karibdis answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Some vaguely remembered schoolbook stuff. Our mythology says the human race originated there."  
  
Zac shook his head and winced as he whispered to himself, "Oooooh. Wrong answer fella."  
  
Zac knew that his father now had the young cadet right where he wanted him. He knew what was coming next because he had been involved in this argument with his family many times during his youth. Mythology versus Religion. He would bet a million cubits, the octagon coins that colonials used as money, that that was going to be his fathers' response.  
  
"See, your choice of words betrays you", began Zac's father. "Mythology? My word is religion."  
  
Zac laughed out loud, startling several students around him.  
  
"Sorry", offered Zac to anyone around him that would listen.  
  
Apollo, noticing a disturbance near the front row of students stopped to see what all the commotion was about. A bittersweet smile permeated his face when he recognized his young, baby brother, Zac sitting up front.  
  
William continued, "I believe in the existence of Kobol. Mythology implies a heroic fiction meant to display the truth of an ideal. Religion implies a belief in the actual existence of what is sometimes believed to be fiction."  
  
A female sitting behind Zac buzzed her communicator, signaling that she had something to say. Her face now appeared on every monitor. She was an absolutely stunning young woman with long, brown hair and the most feminine of faces.  
  
Apollo, looking over the shoulder of a student, nearly had a heart attack when he saw the woman's face. It was Serina.  
  
"I'm not sure all of our theological experts would accept your interpretation, Commander", she said confidently.  
  
Zac, now realizing that the woman on the screen was sitting right behind him, looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of this beautiful girl. As he did, she looked down at him and smiled, causing him to clumsily turn back around to face forward.  
  
"Perhaps not" answered the Commander, which drew rousing laughter from every corner of the study hall. After all, it was William's beliefs and religious convictions that had nearly forced him into an early retirement almost ten yahrens earlier. "Still, it's believed that our race flourished there for many millenniums."  
  
"Why are we here again?" Zac heard a female voice whisper into the ear of the young beauty that had asked the previous question.  
  
"Shhhhhh. This is fascinating! And, it's going to make for a great commentary for the I.C.B. I mean, it's not like I agree with everything the old geezer is spouting", answered the pretty girl with a giggle.  
  
"You haven't been accepted yet", said the other girl.  
  
So, this girl was a reporter. Or at least she wanted to be one, thought Zac.  
  
The Commander continued, "According to the-well, religion or mythology, whichever you prefer, Kobol was an extraordinarily rich planet, full of resources. However humanity came to be, by divine ordination or biological evolution, our ancestors lived in a near paradise, on a planet capable of providing most of their needs. And, it was a peaceful civilization, unlike our own. No war was even known. According to the Book of the Word, power struggles of land and wealth were conducted without treachery or combat."  
  
The young beauty buzzed in again. Zac was definitely impressed with her as he closely examined her face on his monitor.  
  
Apollo, on the other side of the room now, simply stood breathless.  
  
"Why did the twelve tribes leave this paradise on Kobol to found our colonies?" she asked.  
  
The history teacher looked down at his time indicator and shook his head. The girl may as well have asked why the sky was blue. Did she not realize who she was talking to and how long they could all be there deliberating on Kobolian history?  
  
"Well", William began, "I would question the number of tribes-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Commander Adama, but our time is up", shouted the teacher as he approached the podium. "Thank you for your time, sir."  
  
With that, the students stood and gave the Commander a rousing ovation with but a few descanters in the group making their voices heard. As the lecture broke up, Apollo found himself herded outside on the wrong side of the building.  
  
Outside the immense study chamber, the halls of the academy bustled with activity. Hundreds of students rushed to their next destination trying to beat the claxon for the next learning period, while military personnel made their way calmly through the throng.  
Zac felt a rough tap on his shoulder. He whirled around to see the smug face of Karibdis.  
"What do you want Khatar?" asked an already annoyed Zac.  
  
"The old man embarrassed you once again, huh?"  
  
"Get lost", Zac blurted out in disgust.  
  
"I'm hurt", Karibdis said as he feigned a pained look on his face. "Hey! Now there is the man!"  
  
Karibdis rushed ahead to join dozens other cadets that had surrounded a man trying to enter the administration building. Zac walked towards the group, trying to see what all the fuss was about. As he approached the growing crowd of boisterous students, he recognized a girl who was standing off to the side, away from all the hoopla. It was the girl reporters' friend that had been seated behind him during his father's speech.  
  
"Excuse me", he said to her meekly. "Do you know what's going on over there?"  
  
"It's Commander Cain!" she said with some excitement. "He just got back from the war!"  
  
The girl's words still hung in the air when Zac finally got his first glimpse at the living legend. The man was impressive, tall and strong with a presence that demanded respect. He seemed to be obliging as many of the cadets as he could with his mark, a fingerprint on each student's computon folder.  
  
"Where's your friend?" asked Zac as he turned back towards the girl.  
  
"Serina? She's right in the middle of that mob, probably trying to get an interview", explained the girl. "She'll get it too. She's as persistent as she is beautiful. Cain will notice her."  
  
"I thought Cain was sealed."  
  
"His spouse died over a yahren ago. It was all over Inter-Colony Broadcasting", she said with some aloofness.  
  
"I guess I missed that."  
  
"I missed it too!" said Serina in a whine as she joined the conversation. "Not only did I not get my interview with Adama, but I walk outside and within spitting distance of the living legend and I can't get so much as a wink. Some reporter I'm gonna be!"  
  
"I may be able to help you with your problem", offered Zac with some confidence.  
  
Apollo worked his way through the throngs of students to where he believed his father would have ended up. The administration building was often the destination of guest speakers, alumni and the like. As he made his way towards the building, which he could now see, he noticed his brother Zac talking with two young ladies. He quickly made his way towards them. However, just as he was getting into shouting distance, he began to feel dizzy. A buzzing erupted in his head and he felt as if he could black out.  
  
When Apollo regained consciousness, he was lying in his bunk looking at his end table. He noticed immediately that the amulet was gone! Then, as he sat up, he felt a piece of paper in his grasp.  
  
"What the frak?"  
  
Apollo's mind was racing. How could this be? He held in his hand a pamphlet that read:  
  
"Colonial Military Academy. Today's guest speaker: Commander William Adama. Come meet the skipper of the legendary Battlestar Galactica."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. What's in a name?

Somewhere In Time: Part IV  
  
Apollo could tell by the look on every one of his friends' faces that they were having a hard time believing his incredible story. Who could blame them? Would he believe someone that insisted they had somehow been transported through time and space? After all, it had taken Apollo a lifetime to come to terms with his own spiritual beliefs. For most of his life, he could never quite come to grips with anything that dealt with mysticism or the supernatural. He still had trouble to this day believing in anything that did not follow the practical laws of science. Of course, many yahrens in space dealing with such creatures as Count Iblis and the Ship of Lights had softened his resolve somewhat. However, Apollo was still essentially a realist and a cynic when it came to unexplainable phenomenon, which is why his current predicament has put him in a very uncomfortable position.  
  
Apollo's closest friends and loved ones had answered his late night call to hear his unbelievable tale. Starbuck and his wife, Cassiopeia, sat on his couch beneath his quarters' oval window. Troy, Apollo's adopted son, sat behind his father's desk, while Sheba lounged lazily on the bed. President Adama stood facing an artists' representation of the Galactica that Apollo had hung on the far wall.  
  
"None of you believe me", sighed Apollo.  
  
"Buddy", yawned an exhausted Starbuck. "You've just been working too hard at your new job. I told you being the XO was going to drive you nuts. You should have come to the Miss Rag-Tag fleet pageant with me and Boxey."  
  
"Oh", sneered Cassie. "So, that's where you were all night!"  
  
"Cassie, someone had to keep my nephew here out of trouble. I was just doing my duty as a responsible uncle!" said Starbuck in his most charming tone.  
  
"Uh-huh. I'll talk to you about this later, bucko!" snarled Cassie.  
  
"Apollo", said Athena. "Maybe the anniversary of the holocaust triggered this incredibly realistic dream. Many people throughout the fleet are experiencing deep emotional anxiety right now."  
  
"Dad, maybe aunt Athena is right", offered Troy. "I've dreamt of mother recently myself. I could have sworn that she was still alive when I woke up."  
  
"No. That's not it", insisted Apollo.  
  
"Son", said Adama, his back still to the group. "You believe the amulet this mysterious woman, Lyra, gave to you has something to do with this?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do. Unfortunately, it seems to have disappeared", Apollo answered angrily.  
  
"Amulet?" Sheba snapped as she sat up. "You mean this thing?"  
  
Sheba reached into her inner pocket and pulled out the exotic looking medallion that the eccentric old lady had given to Apollo.  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Apollo. "How did you get it?"  
  
"I came looking for you and let myself in when you didn't answer your door", said Sheba as she placed the amulet in Apollo's hand. "I could swear that it was glowing when I entered your chambers."  
  
Apollo began to head towards the door but Athena blocked his exit.  
  
"Where are you going?" Athena asked.  
  
"I need answers", he said. "I'm going to track down this Lyra and get to the bottom of this little mystery."  
  
"Mind if I tag along, big brother?" asked Athena in a cutesy voice.  
  
"Of course not. Let's go", said Apollo before leading his sister out of the room.  
  
President Adama and the others didn't seem in a hurry to leave Apollo's quarters. They had all been affected by Apollo's unexplainable adventure. Adama seemed to be the most disturbed. He hadn't completely backed up his son's story, but for the most part, Adama remembered the lecture at the academy exactly as Apollo had described it.  
  
Cassiopeia decided to break the ice.  
  
"Mr. President, I never new that you had a first name and that it was William? That was my father's name!" said Cassie with feigned excitement.  
  
"Cassie, how many times have I asked you not to call me Mr. President?" Adama chided. "It's Adama to you. You've been like a part of my family since---"  
  
Adama's voice trailed off as all the pain and sorrow of humanity's most terrible day came back to him in waves.  
  
"Since the holocaust", finished Starbuck.  
  
"Yes", Adama said somberly.  
  
"Adama", said Sheba in an effort to change the subject. "With your families' strong religious beliefs, I'm as shocked as Cassie that you have a surname."  
  
Adama finally turned away from the painting of his beloved Galactica and faced the group for the first time. "Well, it may surprise you to know that my father was an atheist. He did not believe in the scriptures of the Book of the Word. It was my mother who instilled in me the beliefs of the Lords of Kobol."  
  
"So, your father gave you a surname to go along with your mother's given Kobolian name?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Yes, that's correct", answered Adama. "My mother's lineage can be traced back to the House of Adam on Kobol."  
  
"That's incredible!" exclaimed Sheba. "And what of your children? Were they given surnames as well? Because, if they were, Apollo's never mentioned it to me."  
  
"No, I'm quite sure that he wouldn't have mentioned it", laughed Adama raucously.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen you laugh like that in yahrens!" said Cassie gleefully.  
  
"Yes, well---it's been yahrens since I've had such a funny recollection", said Adama as he wiped away tears of joy. "Apollo hates his surname."  
  
"Really? What is it grandfather?" asked an awestruck Troy.  
  
Before Adama could answer, Starbuck rose from the couch and headed towards the door. "Well, it's getting pretty late. Cassie, we should be going. I'm sure Apollo can fill us in on this later."  
  
"Starbuck, what's gotten into you?" asked Cassie, who had yet to budge from the couch. "Do you know Apollo's surname?"  
  
"Well, that's a private matter", said Starbuck sheepishly. "I think Apollo should have some say in this. He may not want everyone to know his private business."  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Troy. "I used to be named after a shape!"  
  
"It's Lee", said Adama. "Apollo's surname is Lee."  
  
A stunned group of Apollo's closest friends and loved ones were left speechless. An awkward silence that seemed to last centons followed Adama's abrupt announcement before Starbuck finally moved back to the couch to sit meekly by Cassie.  
  
"Lee?" whispered Sheba.  
  
"Yes. Apollo's legal name on Caprica was Lee Adama. His Kobolian name that he received at his eighth yahren confirmation was and is Apollo, son of Adama from the House of Adam", explained the President in a more serious tone.  
  
"Lee?" giggled Cassie.  
  
"Ha ha ha! That's worse than Boxey!" quipped Troy.  
  
The group burst into laughter at Troy's joke. Everyone was doubled over in hysterics.  
  
Everyone but Starbuck.  
  
"What-ha ha-what's wrong, Starbuck?" asked Cassie as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Wha----N-Nothing. I'm just tired. We should go", Starbuck answered nervously.  
  
Starbuck made for the door with some haste but Adama's voice stopped him cold.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry----Kara?" Adama said with a poorly restrained laugh.  
  
Once again, the group was stunned into complete silence.  
  
"Kara?!" exclaimed Cassie.  
  
"Kara Thrace", finished Adama. "Starbuck's real name. Well, at least it was the name on his birth certificate."  
  
"What?" yelped Troy as he fought back tears. "Isn't Kara a girl's name?"  
  
"Yes it is", answered Adama. "You see, Starbuck had such long hair at birth that the midwife thought he would have made a most beautiful girl. The midwife proceeded to tell the nurse at the birthing center this but she spoke a different language than that of the nurse. Well, somewhere in the translation the fact that Starbuck was indeed a boy got lost".  
  
"That's classic!" roared Troy.  
  
"Subsequently, Starbuck's mother was told that she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom she named Kara. It wasn't until she had to change her child's wrappings several centares later that she realized the birthing center's mistake", said a now straight-faced Adama.  
  
A red faced Starbuck stared down his President.  
  
"Folks, that is all speculation and conjecture", said a clearly embarrassed Starbuck. "I was orphaned at a young age and the Thorn Forrest village I lived in had a very peculiar way of keeping records. I'm sure it was some sort of clerical error."  
  
Troy got up from behind the desk and hugged Starbuck roughly. "I still love you---auntie Kara", he laughed.  
  
The group enjoyed another boisterous belly-laugh. The evening had certainly Allowed them to forget all of their troubles, at least temporarily.  
  
Before Starbuck could retaliate, Apollo and Athena entered the room.  
  
"That was quick", said a startled Sheba. "Did you find Lyra?"  
  
"No!" answered Apollo.  
  
"In fact", added Athena. "According to fleet records, this Lyra doesn't exist!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Wilker's Analysis

Apollo felt somewhat distraught, having failed to identify or find the woman called Lyra. Desperate to find a reasonable explanation for his "dream" experiences, he brought the strange amulet to Doctor Wilker for examination. Unfortunately, Wilker hadn't been able to crack the mystery of the amulet either.  
  
"You've stumped me, Colonel", said Wilker as he handed the amulet back to Apollo. "I've never seen anything like it and neither has the analyzer or scanner."  
  
"How can that be?" asked a thoroughly frustrated Apollo.  
  
"I don't know. This amulet is made up of an unknown mineral. There definitely is some sort of power signature; that much I can tell you for sure. I can also tell you with some certainty that this metal did not come from any of the Twelve Colonies. It is definitely alien to our civilization."  
  
"Not necessarily, Doctor", said President Adama as he entered the science lab.  
  
"What do you mean, father?" asked Apollo.  
  
"I too have been doing some research on the mysterious amulet and I believe that I know where it hails from", said an unusually spunky Adama.  
  
Apollo suddenly realized that his father was holding a large book under his right arm. The book looked very old and tattered, its decorative designs obviously faded.  
  
Without further adieu, Adama opened the book, facing its contents towards Apollo and Wilker. The left page was written in the ancient Kobolian tongue, the right page displayed an artists rendering of what appeared to be an exact duplicate of Apollo's mystery amulet.  
  
"This is an old "Mysteries and Mythologies" book that my mother gave to me when I was still in grade school", explained Adama. "According to this book, these amulets were worn by the first Pharaohs of Kobol."  
  
"Kobol? This amulet is from Kobol? How can that be, father?" asked a breathless Apollo.  
  
"I don't know, son. But, these amulets were said to contain the power of the very Lords of Kobol themselves! The pharaohs would use these amulets during times of meditation."  
  
"Use them how, Mr. President?" asked Wilker.  
  
"To seek divine guidance and inspiration from the Lords of Kobol, to become one with the universe."  
  
"That's completely absurd", chuckled Wilker.  
  
"Father, how does this tie in with my dream?" asked Apollo as he began to pace the room.  
  
"I'm not sure, Apollo, but I do not believe that you were given this gift by chance. It must have some significance", Adama said in a calming tone.  
  
"What do I do now?" asked Apollo.  
  
"Well", said Adama as he crossed the room to place his hands on his sons' slumping shoulders. "I suggest we conduct a little experiment."  
  
"What kind of experiment?" said a suddenly perky Wilker.  
  
Adama turned to Wilker, "Apollo will sleep here in your lab tonight with the amulet beside him. Wilker, you will monitor my son's every bio- rhythm. Hopefully, its power will reveal itself once again and we can get to the bottom of this little mystery."  
  
"Ok, father. I'll do it. If you think this amulet is really that important?"  
  
"I do, Apollo. I most certainly do."  
  
To be continued 


End file.
